Year of Hell
During Identity Crisis, Batman and Robin were investigating the crimes related to the problem in the JLA. Oracle sends them a message saying that Tim’s father needs to speak with Tim immediately. Tim arrives and they figure that someone is threatening him. Jack assures Tim that whatever happens is not his fault. Eventually the mystery man turns out to be Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness). Jack and Captain Boomerang exchange shots and in the end killed each other. Batman and Robin arrived too late to save Jack. Bruce offers to adopt Tim. However Tim did not like the idea. Instead, Tim decided to create fake records about an Uncle living in Blüdhaven. His fake uncle would be his legal guardian and Tim would eventually move to Blüdhaven. The reason his stepmother Dana did not take custody was because she checked in to a mental hospital to help her deal with the death of her husband, Tim's father. Batman would eventually be able to uncover the lies Tim tried to hide and discovers what he was truly doing. Batman became impressed with Tim rather than angry, and offered to teach him how to fully cover his tracks. Robin meets Robin http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/18921/449744-150px_tt_cv29_super.jpgTim fighting Jason ToddLater, a mystery villain began to appear claiming his alias as Red Hood, an alias that had once been taken by the Joker. It would later be discovered that Red Hood was actually Jason Todd. Jason continued to make Batman suffer, but was also intrigued with who had replaced him and why everyone claimed that he was so good. He broke into Titans Tower wearing his Robin costume (with few modifications). Jason delayed the other Titans and would engage in a battle with Tim. Jason had been angered that someone replaced him, and that he used to be a temporary Titan, yet they did not have a statue of him in the Hall of Fallen Titans. He beats Tim but did not kill him. Instead he rips the "R" symbol off his chest and leaves. Infinite Crisis, 52, and One Year Later Robin aided all the heroes during Infinite Crisis and helped a few teams battle Superboy-Prime. Tim later was able to find a cure for Superboy in one of Luthor’s genetic research base. After Blüdhaven’s destruction, Robin led a team to help rescue those that were caught in the middle. However, the heroes were kicked out of the city by the Government. After the events of infinite crisis in which Nightwing was nearly killed, Bruce takes Tim and Dick on the training trip he went on to become Batman. On the trip the training was brutal, they we’re trained in ancient martial arts and furthered their skills in the ones they have already mastered. Tim also modified his Robin suit, the suit was a tribute to his dead best friend Superboy and took on some of the designs of Batman’s suit. After the year-long trip with Bruce and Dick, Tim returns to Gotham and moves into the Wayne estate, gesturing a healthy relationship towards Bruce. Tim soon receives an unknown message regarding Batgirl, threats sending him on errands, and failing to do them would result in her death. Tim rushes out to find Cassandra, and comes upon a dead body in a Batgirl outfit. Shocked at first, Tim un-masks the woman and finds that it's Lynx, a hired assassin. Before Gotham's police arrive on the scene, Tim takes the mask in hopes of finding out who is trying to frame Batgirl. Whilst running tests on the mask at Wayne Manor, Lady Shiva arrives to inform Tim of the recent death of Nyssa al Ghul, leaving the League of Assassins up for grabs. Tim focuses on his investigation, vowing not to let another person close to him die. He finds a clue in Batgirl's cowl written in a specific code. After deciphering it Robin's next objective is with Cassandra's father, David Cain. Robin abides by what the code asks of him, and breaks David out of Blackgate Prison. David informs Tim that his daughter is head of the League of Assassins. Tim, skeptical at first, finds out the truth after he confronts Cassandra. Cassandra believes that she is meant to be a killer, and asks Tim to join her. Tim refuses as Cassandra shoots her father, apparently killing him. Tim then becomes hellbent in bringing Cassandra to the police. Tim single handily defeats all of her league League of Assassins ninja’s before an explosion interrupts the battle. When Tim returns to the scene, he finds Cassandra's league to be dead, and his mini-camera still intact, which recorded everything. Tim notices David Cain managed to get away in the recording, and is able to clear his name from the footage. Robin and the new Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) handle the problems they have about their fathers death. They even work together to stop a bomb the Joker wanted to use. During the battle, Dodge ,a young superhero with the power to teleport due to a belt made by his father, shows up. Bruce also eventually adopts Tim, which Tim accepts. Robin is captured by the Joker but escapes on his own. Batman and Robin also face of against a terrorist named Vox, who kills himself at the end of their adventure. Robin and Dodge soon team up to capture a kidnapper named Torrance. Robin throws some makeshift batarangs at Torrance and one hits Dodge's belt causing it to send an energy feed back through his body. He is currently in a coma. Tim's Titans http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/77/125377-186343-teen-titans_super.jpgLeader of the Teen TitansWhile attending the one year anniversary of Superboy's death, Robin joins the rest of the superhero community to have a memorial service in which to honor Conner Kent and all those who died during World War III. Tim had been trying to rebuild the Teen Titans, but only he and Ravager, the daughter of Deathstroke, were on the roster. He attempts to convince Wonder Girl to return, but she refuses, feeling abandoned by Robin following Superboy's death. Jimmy Olsen ask why he has changed his uniform to red and black. Tim replies that it was "his colors" (Superboy). Unable to let his best friend go, Tim sets up a secret facility beneath Titans Tower for the specific purpose of recreating Superboy via replicating his DNA (although all his attempts have so far failed). He also keeps Conner's costume similar to how Batman grieved the death of Jason Todd. Wonder Girl returns to the team full time, and goes in search of Robin to inform him of her decision. During the search, she discovers his secret lab. Tim confesses how much he misses Conner, and the two share a passionate, unexpected kiss. Wonder Girl has attempted to speak to Tim about the incident several times, but Robin continues to avoid her. Later, Deathstroke's Titans East makes a full out assault on the Teen Titans, picking off each member except for Rose and Jericho. Tim has been personally targeted by Deathstroke who ,with Batgirl, is holding him captive in an unknown underground location. In a mocking sort of gesture, Slade has surrounded Tim with trophy cases containing Superboy's costume, along with that of Stephanie Brown ( Spoiler, his former girlfriend),clothing from his parents, Jack and Janet Drake, and his stepmother, Dana Drake. Deathstroke ordered Cassandra Cain to inject Tim with the same formula that once granted him control over Rose and current control over Cassandra. Tim managed to escape and inject Cassandra with an antidote he developed in case Slade ever managed to re-inject Rose. With Batgirl now free of Slade's influence, she joined Robin and the Titans against Slade's Titans East. Along with Duela Dent and past Titans, Nightwing, Donna Troy, Beast Boy and Flash (Bart Allen), the Titans defeat the Titans East, although Slade and Inertia manage to escape. Batgirl, who attempted to murder Slade in revenge, is stopped by Nightwing and disappears soon after. Since then, the Titans have experienced a bit of a rough patch. The introduction of the Terror Titans withdrew Ravenger from their ranks, and soon after, one of the teams tech-twins was murdered in an attack on Wonder Girl. the team did however regain an alliance with Bombshell, and Blue Beetle has become a permanent member. The team decided to hold tryouts to replenish their numbers, and excitement is promised. Ra 's AL Ghul Tim looses another good friend in Bart Allen, who was killed by the Rogues. He showed a video made by Bart at his funeral and had a private ceremony with the Titans at the Tower. He was also being troubled by a rival named Dodge. Dodge has come out of his coma glowing with a strange energy. Dodge was giving a drug to kids so they would gain super powers and help kill Robin who he was still angry with. Meanwhile, Robin is fighting against Ra's Al Ghul with the rest of the Bat-family. Ra's has captured both Tim and Damian and intends to use one of them as his new host. Both Tim and Damian refused, and Ra's intended to make Batman choose. Robin is still haunted by Ra's offer to bring back his loved ones. In the midst of a battle with Ra's ninjas, he breaks off and goes after the White Ghost, feeling it to be selfish of him to deny his parents and friends life. The White Ghost tells Tim that he can restore them, but only if Tim swears his undying loyalty to Ra's Al Ghul and forsakes Batman. Tim agrees, and is sent to a chamber with a Lazarus Pit. There he is confronted by Nightwing, who swears to stop him. The two battle and Nightwing convinces Robin not to join Ra's. Tim and the others battled Ra's Al Ghul at Nanda Parbat. They escaped when the monks summoned the power of their goddess Rama Kushina and completely cut off Nanda Parbat from the world.